User blog:Knuckles5/Templar Orders Ideals and Goals (Complete Monsters Ideals and Goals)
When The Templar Orders are in the wiki. They are one of the MOST evil and cruel Templars in the Multiuniverse Series. Here's their Ideals and Goals: The existence of the Templars became known to the public in 1129, when its military order was endorsed by the Holy See as a means of countering the ever-increasing threat against the Holy Land by the Saracens, and to protect the city of Jerusalem.[23] Over time, the Templars began to believe it within their power to unite the world in peace.[1] Their system of belief changed greatly upon the discovery of the Pieces of Eden; they began to speculate that God was a myth and this led the Order to become atheistic, though they publicly maintained the pretense of following the Christian ways so as to not lose the support of the Church.[5] Realizing the power that the Pieces of Eden held over man, the Templars began to seek out the artifacts. In 1191, Robert de Sable, then Grand Master of the Order, personally sought the fabled Apple of Eden, buried in the catacombs of Solomon's Temple, beneath the Temple Mount.[1] The theft of this Piece of Eden by the Order of Assassins renewed the sustained conflict between the two powers, ending with the deaths of De Sable at Arsuf, and Armand Bouchart in Limassol.[11] Despite this setback, the Order continued its mission of creating a world of peace, through manipulation of the Pieces of Eden. As time progressed, the Templars became more focused on the Pieces of Eden, rather than operating to transform and influence society through non-supernatural means. Their goals changed as they sought to control and unify the entire world using the Pieces of Eden to create a "New World Order".[1][5] The Templar world view was based upon an inherently pessimistic view of humanity. As opposed to the Assassins, who believed that free will was an inherent quality and right for all humankind, and should be preserved regardless of the cost, the Templars insisted that "freedom" caused chaos and upheaval, and ultimately threatens the fabric of civilization itself. Templars hence believe that order, purpose and direction are key in the construction of a perfect world. More moderate Templars would try to influence humanity to have discipline and restraint, as well as opting for tighter and more centralized governmental control. The most fanatical Templars, however, would aim at nothing less than the total destruction of free will, and absolute control over humanity. It is easy (and common among Assassins) to mistake the Templar pursuit for control as a pursuit for power. Whilst many Templars were indeed after power, the Order's base ideology itself is about attaining control in order to enable humanity to transcend their animal roots, and become a species perfectly in harmony and in peace. That is why Templars tend to agree with Assassins when it comes to pursuing peace, but detest their pursuit of freedom. Despite the highly noble ideals of the Order, the Templars were often questionable in their methods, which included subterfuge, manipulation of individuals as well as events, murder and even warfare. The Templars' treatment of individuals such as Desmond Miles, Daniel Cross, and Clay Kaczmarek are unethical at best, and throughout history many atrocities have been committed in the name of the greater good. The Templars are liberal in their methods used in the name of the greater good, and is perceived by many to be 'evil' or 'corrupted', or at least bent on domination in many instances.[1] However, while some Templars commit those atrocities fully aware of the magnitude of their actions, others are simply unaware of the atrocities committed in the name of the greater good. Some, such as Maria Thorpe, choose to leave the Templar Order in disagreement with the Order's methods. However, for those that are steeped in the Order's plans and secrets, leaving the Order was nearly an impossible task, as they would usually have been killed to stop them from revealing any information they were party to. At various points in history, such as during the 18th century, the Templars opposed the unethical treatment and unnecessary killing of innocents, though their definition of an 'innocent' was less broad than that of the Assassin brotherhood.[22] By the early 18th century the Templars had come to view slavery as an unnecessary and questionable practice; Laureano de Torres y Ayala for one believed that "a body enslaved inspires the mind to revolt. But enslave a man's mind and his body will follow on naturally."[24] So strong was the Templars' distaste for the practice that at least one member, Woodes Rogers, was forced out of the Order for continuing to trade in slaves. The nature of the Order, which involves the acquisition and the exercise of power, makes the Templars highly susceptible to corruption. Many have used the Templar cause as a shield or stepping-stone to further their own selfish desires, attaining power not for the benefit of mankind as was the decree of the order, but for power's own sake. Others like Thomas Hickey or Juan Borgia, likewise, used the Order's considerable connections, wealth and power to attain wealth and luxury of their own. Dedicated Templar visionaries, who are fully convinced of the Order's righteousness of cause and who lived in service to such an ideal, such as Haytham Kenway and prince Ahmet, are few and far between. During the Italian Renaissance, Templar goals were corrupted by Rodrigo and Cesare Borgai into seeking power and domination at all costs, which is far removed from their original noble motive. Modern Templars view the Borgias as debauched tyrants and consider their reign to be a Dark Age of the Order. Category:Blog posts